


Laberinto

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hannibal sesion 3, I didnt write slash, I'm Sorry, Memory Palace, They talk about Hannibal, Will Knows, Will meet Lady Murasaki, hannibal s3 trailer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will se reúne con Lady Murasaki y hablan de Hannibal. Will hace viaje astral en el Memory Palace de Hannibal. Basado en el trailer Hannibal s3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laberinto

Sus lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de la joven tirada en el piso en un mar de sangre, la de él y la de ella. Pensó en la otra mujer que se encontraba en la entrada en el piso bajo la lluvia, solo cubierta por su chamarra.

 

Dos mujeres que quería ahora estaban muriendo por las manos del hombre que alguna vez lo vio como un amigo. Un hombre maduro e inteligente que lo metió a la cárcel, que le alejo de todo para solo busque su compañía. Aquel hombre que lo traicionó y ahora dice, que fue el castaño, quien esta agoniza a lado de la joven; quien realmente lo traiciono.

 

Los ojos comenzaban a cerrarse… sentía los parpados pesados.

 

No quería quedarse dormido. 

 

No ahora…

 

Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba frente a una puerta de madera arqueada. No sabía cómo llego ante esa puerta y si todos estaban bien. Se tocó su abdomen donde debería estar una cicatriz.

 

Lo estaba. 

 

Ya era parte de él.

 

Pensó si estaba en un sueño o en una alucinación. 

 

Las puertas se abrieron para invitarlo a pasar. Entró. Ahora estaba en el interior de lo que parecía ser un laberinto.

 

Entró por uno de los túneles, camino en su interior y encontró otra puerta.

 

No era como la primera que cruzó. Estas eran unas rejas con un escudo de caballos en dos patas y entre ellos la leyenda “Lecter. Dvaras”.

 

“Lecter…” murmuró acariciando el mismo escudo. Las rejas se abrieron para él. No lo pensó y decidió pasar al interior.

 

El lugar era un escenario para películas de terror donde el asesino aparecería para matarlo. Sin embargo, estaba tranquilo. Sabía que el asesino que buscaba no se encontraba ahí. Su pie se enredó con el césped del descuidado jardín. Podría calcular las décadas que debieron pasar para que haya quedado así. 

 

Se tropezó con una piedra… o eso creyó que era; se sostuvo de algún adorno de jardín abandonado. El susto y sorpresa que se llevó al ver que era una tumba de las miles que había ahí. No quiso comprobar si realmente lo que se cruzó en su camino era una piedra.

 

Camino entre las tumbas. Miraba los nombres. Todas estaban en blanco.

 

Excepto por una que decía: “Mischa Lecter”.

 

Estaba cerca de una fuente seca y cubierta por hiedra y arbustos. Lo único que se podía ver era la huella de una mano de un niño de color roja sobre ella.

 

–Una mano manchada de rojo por pintura y ahora ya no es pintura -tocó esa huella. Escuchó un “click” detrás de su cabeza.

 

–¿Quién eres y como entraste? -una voz femenina pronunciando palabras en otro idioma pero el joven sabía que significaban o se las imaginaba.

 

–Soy Will Graham -respondió en inglés-. No va a creerme como llegue a aquí. Solo vine siguiendo a Hannibal Lecter.

 

–Gírate y alza las manos… -ordeno en inglés. Will obedeció. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con una joven mujer oriental apuntándole con una escopeta- ¿Por qué buscas a Hannibal? Él ya no se contacta conmigo.

 

–Porque él y yo tenemos algo pendiente -respondió de manera tranquila.

 

–¿Vienes a matarlo? -cuestiono- No voy a permitirlo que lo toques. El huyó para vivir y el volvió a huir para hacer.

 

–El mató a mucha gente y creo que lo sabes -Will solo le miraba fijamente. La mujer solo agacho la mirada unos segundos sin dejar de apuntarle- Hannibal fue mi doctor. Él no me ayudaba a sanar o a atrapar al asesino, él quería que acepte mi lado oscuro y que seamos amigos.

 

–No te creo -no dejaba de apuntarle-

 

–Me hablo de Mischa -recordó su conversación cuando Hannibal aún afirmaba que Abigail estaba muerta-.

 

La mujer bajo el arma. Will hizo lo mismo con sus brazos.

 

–Soy Murasaki Yukiko, tía de Hannibal -por fin supo quién era la extraña-. Pasa y hablemos.

 

Will afirmo con la cabeza para luego seguirla hasta el interior de la mansión. 

 

Ella se sentó frente a una mesa arras del piso y Will se puso a su altura en la misma posición. Notó las costumbres japonesas que la rodeaban. Ahora entendía porque el jardín no estaba arreglado. Ella sola no podría con todo.

 

–Cuando Hannibal me abandono planee regresar a mi ciudad natal pero pronto recibí noticias de él y regrese a este lugar -miro a Will como si supiera que pensaba- pensé que lo volvería a ver -sirvió té- pero solo me engañe en todos estos años. Nunca regreso y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

 

El ojiazul observo a la japonesa y supo cuánto quería a Hannibal, al grado de matar por él con tal de salvarle la vida, aun sabiendo que él no merecía eso.

 

–Hannibal… -por fin hablo- me hizo daño al quererme solo para él.

 

–Él se obsesiono contigo -menciono la mujer con un susurro que el castaño pudo escuchar-. Eres alguien especial para él, alguien al que eligió para él. Mencionaste a Mischa y eso es prueba de lo importante que eres.

 

–Intento asesinarme -la detuvo en un tono seco- y daño a las personas que quería.

 

–El sobrevivió a la muerte, -levanto la cabeza- asesinaron a su familia frente a sus ojos. Se volvió asesino por venganza -explicaba en simples palabras la vida Hannibal-. Motivo por el cual, recorrió todo Europa para encontrar a los culpables.

 

El castaño ladeo su cabeza y sus rulos se movieron como resortes.

 

–No sobreviviste de milagro. Hannibal quiere que lo encuentres volviéndote él. Eres especial para Hannibal y esto lo demuestra -sonrió-. Él te quito algo y tú quieres quitarle algo.  
Will bebió su té cerrando los ojos meditando su conversación con la dama. Al terminar su bebida se vio nuevamente en el laberinto.

 

Escucho ruido de las diferentes entradas a los túneles no sabía de dónde venían pero estaba seguro que era Hannibal.

 

–¡Hannibal! -grito haciendo eco en todo el lugar. 

 

El rubio que estaba caminando alrededor escuchó la voz familiar dentro de los ecos. Se detuvo.

 

–¡Te perdono! -repitió la voz. 

 

El siguió su camino.

 

Will cerró sus ojos respirando lentamente. Hannibal quería convertirlo a su imagen. El joven hizo algo que Hannibal nunca iba hacer… perdonar.  
Ahora el castaño abría sus ojos en una cama del hospital. Se encontraba vendado y entubado. No tenía dudas todo lo soñó y era hora de hacer realidad su sueño. Por Abigail. Un viaje a Lituania le esperaba al abandonar el hospital.

 

Mientras Lecter no podía creer que Will estuviera en su Memory Palace sin ser invocado. Claro, era parte de su memoria pero no quería recordarlo. Se lo prometió así mismo a abordar el avión. 

 

“Will Graham está muerto” murmuró mirando su copa de vino.

 

Él ya era una puerta cerrada que no pensaba abrir en mucho tiempo.

 

Tal vez oyó la voz traspasar los muros de su Memory Palace porque tal vez su corazón necesitaba escucharlo. Sin embargo, no quería escuchar el perdón de Will. Quería que pronuncie: “le prometí a Abigail, que te mataría”. De esa forma Lecter hubiera ganado porque su propósito estaba hecho.

 

Hannibal bebía su copa de vino en Italia mientras que Will se recuperaba para ir a verlo.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 1.-Se dice que las personas en coma o que están inconscientes sufren de viajes astrales, digamos que Will lo vivió pero el no cree en esas cosas ya que su mente le traiciona.  
> 2.-Creo que no es gran cosa este fic. No pensé mucho esta vez porque fue algo rápido y si lo pienso más no se realizará. Espero que al menos les haya entretenido un momento.


End file.
